


More than Donuts

by Mousetraps



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousetraps/pseuds/Mousetraps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just cute fluffy Sakuhinas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Donuts

_Ding dong…_

The nightly announcement began as usual, echoing throughout the halls.

Asahina haphazardly broke the water’s surface, flinging water everywhere in her panic.

“Crap! When did it get so late!?” 

Sakura stood by the pool’s edge, having already exited minutes before.

“We should take care not to lose track of time so easily…” Well, in truth, Sakura was well aware of how late it was. She just hated the look on the swimmer’s face when she suggest they finish up for the day. She began walking back to the dressing room, but the girl in the pool quickly stopped her.

“Wait! Wait wait wait!” She seemed awfully worked up over the simple fact that Sakura was just going to the next room…she swam up to the pool’s edge, climbing out in a single fluid motion without the aid of one of the nearby ladders. Standing behind Sakura, she fidgeted a bit and said in an unusually timid voice, “I wanted to talk to you.”  
Sakura stood still, not even turning her head. 

“Yes?”

Asahina took a deep breath as if she were going to begin chattering on, only to exhale it loudly. She stood rigid with her arms at her sides, hands tightly balled into fists as she tried to put her thoughts into words. It was so easy to think them, to rehearse them to herself alone in her room, but to speak them out loud seemed impossible. Her stomach twisted into knots as she stared up at the back of Sakura’s head. If she didn’t say something soon, she’d probably turn around and ask what was wrong. God, to say it to her _face_ , the idea made Asahina’s legs feel weak, but it also was the shove she needed to blurt it out.

“I like you!” 

There, simple. Just like that, she said it. Said it a bit louder than she’d intended, actually. It felt like such a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, off her chest, but she felt that weight quickly replaced by fear and regret. Maybe she shouldn’t have said it. What if Sakura thought it was weird? It was kind of weird wasn’t it? What if she told everybody else and they all thought it was weird too and-

“I like you too, Asahina.” Sakura said simply, looking over her shoulder in mild confusion. She’d misunderstood. Asahina should have expected as much, speaking so vaguely…but there it was, her chance to drop it. But she didn’t.

“No, I…no! That’s not what I meant! I meant, I _like_ you!” Frustration flared up inside her as she tried again to put it into words. She began to spew her train of thought in rapid fire speech, “I like you a lot! I like you more than running and sports and swimming and candy and, and…” None of it was enough. Distraught, she looked about the room in desperation. Before Sakura could get a word in, Asahina’s bare foot stamped down against the floor, splashing in the small puddle that had formed beneath it. 

“More than _donuts_ , even!” 

The room was quiet again, the only sound behing Asahina’s labored breathing – panting, almost. She stood trembling, her hands trying to curl themselves even tighter as she waited for Sakura to say something. The silence was too much, and it dragged on forever. Tears welled up in her eyes. 

Asahina dared to look at Sakura’s face, hoping to find some kind of answer. The other girl was wearing a smile, that thin, dry smile she so rarely offered. But to Asahina’s surprise, there was the slightest hint of a blush on her face. Finally, she turned fully around.

“I see…” It wasn’t quite what Asahina was going for.

“W-well!? Is that it? C’mon, say something!” She stamped her foot again like a stubborn child. A tear escaped as she furrowed her brow, rolling down her cheek to drip from her chin. 

“Forgive me, but you surely know by now that the proper words do not come so easily to me. Please don’t cry, Asahina.” Sakura placed a hand on the smaller girl’s cheek, her thumb wiping away another tear. “Because you are my most cherished friend. My one blessing in this godforsaken place. I think I can safely say that…I like you, too.” 

Asahina couldn’t help but continue crying, but a smile had crept its way onto her face. In fact, she’d started to laugh a little. Unable to speak, she instead flung herself at Sakura, hugging her as tightly as her arms allowed. Sakura returned the hug, and the two stood with their arms wrapped around one another for a few minutes before Sakura spoke up again.

“It’s getting very late, Asahina.” She gently removed the girl from herself, motioning for her to join her as she once again headed to the dressing room. This time Asahina followed, and the two quickly changed their clothes before beginning the walk back to their rooms. They made the journey in silence, shyly holding hands. It seemed all too soon that they came to Asahina’s door.  
The two stood there awkwardly.

“Um…” 

Sakura cleared her throat, her tone taking on an uncertainness Asahina had never heard before. “I will…see you tomorrow then.”

“Yea!” She nodded eagerly, hand on the doorknob. For a moment she turned her gaze to the door itself, but found herself looking back to Sakura before she even had time to turn around. “Oh, wait!”

She received a questioning glance.

“Um, first, maybe…maybe we could…” Asahina clutched at the fabric of Sakura’s shirt, tugging a bit and standing up on her toes. Sakura looked down at her, still not quite sure what she wanted, or why she was blushing so much...but it soon dawned on her. Slightly embarrassed herself, she hesitated, but then leaned down until her face met with Asahina’s.

Again, they stood together in silence, their lips pressed together in a kiss that seemed to go on forever yet also end far too soon.

“Good night, Sakura.” 

“Good night, Asahina.” 

The two returned to their rooms.

And for the first time in so long, they fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
